


Fill and Breed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [247]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please for more alpha!demon Dean and omega!angel Sam (breeding, mpreg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill and Breed

“Gonna take your Alpha like a good Omega?”  Dean asked, eyes flashing black. “Gonna take my big Alpha cock?”

Sam moaned underneath Dean, trembling as Dean gave quick, fast thrusts, watching his cock sink into Sam’s hole.

“Gonna knot you Sammy. Fill you up with my kids. Fuck, imagine how strong they’ll be.”

“Dean…” Sam moaned. “Dean…wanna come.”

“Not until I knot you, Sammy.” Dean said.

Sam whimpered and moaned, panting under Dean. Dean laughed softly, leaning down and biting on Sam’s neck.

“Dean!” Sam moaned, starting to reach for his cock.

“Uh-uh, my angel. No touching your cock. I need to breed you up first.” Dean said, pinning Sam’s hands down.

Sam whined, rolling his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Dean, Dean!” Sam moaned, as Dean’s lips trailed around Sam’s neck and shoulders. One of Dean’s hands went to Sam’s nipples, twisting the nub and Sam cried out.

“Can’t wait to taste the milk that’ll come from here.” Dean murmured. “I imagine it will taste so sweet.” Dean said, thrusting with each word.

Sam gasped, and his eyes shut, arcing into Dean.

Dean could feel the slight tingling of Sam’s Grace, and he laughed.

“Oh, baby. I can feel you. All that tingling.” He licked a stripe up Sam’s neck , biting softly on his ear, and tugging lightly.

“Dean…”

dean started to thrust faster, feeling his knot start to swell, and Sam cried out. With a final thrust, Dean’s knot formed inside Sam, and he came, knotting to the angel.

Sam felt Dean’s cock pulse inside him, filling him with his seed.

“You want to come now, Sam?” Dean said, starting to jerk Sam off swiftly.

Sam cried out, gripping Dean hard enough that their would be bruises, and came heavily.

Sam panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Dean pressed a hand to Sam’s stomach, and Sam had a feeling settle over him.

“You’re pregnant. I know you are.” Dean murmured. “We’re gonna have a big and wonderful family, Sam. I’ll keep you full of our children.”

“Dean…” Sam murmured, too sated to do much.

Dean laughed softly, nipping at Sam’s neck, and giving a gentle stroke to Sam’s cock, just to hear the angel groan.

“So fucking beautiful.”


End file.
